Red Right Cuts
by Ophelia'song
Summary: After receiving an unexpected, but tempting invitation form the mysterious Red X, Raven finds herself giving into her more carnal instincts. Just little smut! Note: This is an Alternative ending to Chapter 21 of my current work Red Right Hand.


**A/N: Okay so like I recently stated, I wrote an alternative ending for chapter 21 of my current fic Red Right Hand, so if you're just tuning in, please note that some of the references might be out of context for you. However, you can probably still read through this fic with little trouble as it is really just shameful smut by requested XD. So with that being said: I would like to quell some concerns a few of you voiced when I announced this little venture. 1: This alternate ending is just that, an alternate ending to Chapter 21: Yorick and will not affect the current canon of RRH. So Keep calm and enjoy the smut :D! Which brings me to 2: Anything I post in this story tread will either be an alternative or cut scene with a some possible future shit posting, because I am a fucking troll and shit posting makes me happy :^D. However, this first installment is not a shit post (or at least is not intentionally, If it sucks I'm sorry, most of the smut I write has yet to see the light of day lol!) But anyway, hopefully you guys are satisfied, I have a few more cut scenes that I'll probably post here when the chapters are up as to not spoil anything. For those of you who are not reading Red Right Hand, hopefully this peeks you interested! I'll get out of you hair now :^)**

 **With Love -Ophelia**

 **Story 1: Alternative Ending**

 **The Invitation**

Raven stepped out beneath the lowering moon, its view from the roof bewitching as its glow seemed so elegant to look upon. She spotted X perched by the ledge, his lonely beer bottle resting at its steep edge. She began to approach him, noticing a light trail of smoke bleeding into the air, then catching its musky scent. The door behind her slammed, not loud, but enough that his head shot up a bit.

"Sorry," she sighed, her tiredness dragging down her tone.

"Don't worry about it, Sunshine," he said calmly. "What brings you all the way up here anyway?"

He turned as she held up the dark bottle of Bud Heavy. "I thought you might need a refill?"

He smirked at her doggishly. "Good timing, I was running a little low."

He took a drag from the joint in his hand, his eyes hindered by its reputation and potency. He exhaled and held it out. "You want a hit?"

Raven paused a second and crossed her arms. "I probably shouldn't." She leaned back on a slanted structure not far from the edge, X's hand just in reach.

"Have you ever?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I did go to college after all."

"Wow look at you, I didn't know you were such a badass."

"It's really not that big a deal," she laughed tiredly. "It was just a phase I went through, it ended when I broke up with my EX. Plus it's not like I was doing lines of coke or anything..." she giggled reminiscently.

"Oh, so you're not that much fun?" he teased and took a drag.

"Unfortunately not," she smiled.

"Y'know, it's legal here, right?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "Yes, I am aware of that, but I haven't smoked in years."

"Well good for you," X smiled, "but what'd y'say, Sunshine, wanna start a new _phase?_ "

Raven smiled quizzically and reached out her hand, taking the joint. "Yeah, I don't do _phases..._ anymore." She placed the joint to her lips and took a long drag, holding the smoke in for a moment.

X chuckled at the sight of her coughing, but impressed how well she kept her composure as the smoke escape from her part lips. One last cough erupted from her chest as she glanced up into the night. The darkness slowly beginning to drift away, the depth of its dark blue becoming more than a memory as the stars dimmed in the paling sky.

"The sun's gonna rise in a few hours," she said passing the joint back to him.

X reached out and took it, bringing it to his own lips and pressed them upon it, the light taste of her lip balm lingering there. "Yeah, another night lost to a past discretion," he breathed on a haughty breath, "and it won't be the last."

Raven reached out to take the joint once again and glanced over at X. "Does it get any easier?"

He shrugged, unsure of what to tell her. "It does, but you have to sell a little piece of yourself every time you look the other way."

"You ever get nervous you won't have enough of yourself left to sell?"

He paused and looked at her a long moment. He may not have known her that well, but he still knew her. He knew her fighting style and her wit in battle, he knew the way she moved and the way her face expressed only the subtlest of emotions. She was powerful and strong, but she had her weaknesses, just like him.

He took another drag, holding the musty smoke a little longer. She was no longer his adversary, she was no longer even just a passing glance. _He could trust her._

"When that day comes, I'll be dead."

He passed her the joint again and she took it. She bit her lip, taking the statement as though chewing on its value.

"Do you ever want something more? Or is this enough for you?"

He chuckled and took a sip of his fresh beer. "Wow, you're really asking all the hard hitting questions tonight, ay, Sunshine?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I'm just trying to make sense of things. Y'know, try and _understand._ You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No it's fine. I just haven't been asked a question like that in a very long time." He paused and took another swig, finding his thoughts. "But let me ask you something: What about you? Was the hero gig enough, or did you want _something more?_ "

She looked at him blankly. She'd never been asked that before.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She shook her head and glanced away. "I don't know, I guess it used to, but… I don't know, I guess it kind of lost its meaning?"

He nodded and took the joint. "I get that. Before I was _Red X_ I was someone else. I had a life, and a family—I had a future. Then… well... everything kinda went to shit and I lost all that. I lost who I was. That part of me died. I had to become someone else—fuck—I had to become _something_ else."

"That's when you became _Red X_?"

He nodded.

Raven took one final drag before returning the dwindling joint to her counterpart, recalling the first time Dick dawned the feral identity. She was furious, her contempt for the stunt actually driving her to not speak to him for a week, though part of her understood his motivation. Dick couldn't let _Robin_ be seen as ruthless or untamed, but _Red X,_ he could be cold and inhuman, that mask completely void of emotion. To the world, _Red X_ wasn't a person, he was a monolith. He had no story to tell, or life to save, he only had himself. Which was exactly why X chose him.

"Does it get exhausting?"

He grimaced at her and stubbed out the joint. "What?"

"Pretending you don't care?"

He paused and took a long swig of his beer, trying to find the right words at the bottom of the bottle. "Yeah, a little. At first it was easy, I was too numb to care or feel anything. I actually sorta forgot how to, but then that got lonely."

"Are you still lonely?"

" _Are you_?" he smiled impishly.

A kittenish look took hold of her features. "Not _that lonely,_ " she sighed.

"That's too bad," X cooed. " _He's_ lucky to have you."

"Who?"

"Dick," X replied as though the answer were obvious. "Your devotion to him runs pretty deep."

"Deeper than you know," she mumbled, "but it's not like that."

He stared at her a minute as though she were joking. "Except it is."

She shook her head. "It's really not."

"Okay," X said humoring her, "then you're just not interested. But if you had taken me up on my _invitation_ then you wouldn't have felt as though you'd betrayed him at all?"

She looked away and didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"Fuck you."

He smiled, not really meaning to offend her. "Relax, I'm not judging you. If anything, I'm envious." He stood up and reached into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked defensively as he approached her.

"Peace offering," he replied, revealing another joint.

"So you're gonna try winning me over with drugs? Classy."

"Well you don't really seem like the flowers and candy kinda girl, so drugs it is," he smiled. "Listen, I get it. You want what you want, I know I can't change that, but I can respect it. But, the invitation's still open if that changes, or even if it doesn't."

"Great pick-up line."

"Guy's gotta get laid," he grinned shamelessly.

"Not tonight," she replied, but accepted her prize.

"Okay," X nodded in understanding, "raincheck?"

"I can't answer that."

"Good thing you don't have to." He withdrew from her and headed to the exit door.

"Y'know, for someone who doesn't like showing his humanity, you wear it pretty well."

He smiled at her tiredly. "Likewise, and for the record, you're really beautiful, Starfire's got nothing on you."

She could feel her cheeks flush, though she tried to hide it. "Thanks, but I'm still not gonna fuck you."

He laughed, genuinely entertained with the chase, their exchange giving him a thrill on its own. "You have a _way with words_ , Sunshine. Night."

"Night," she replied tucking the joint behind her ear. "Have fun with your hand."

"Oh I intend to. Have fun getting off however the hell you do," he laughed heartily. "And Sunshine..."

She looked back at him and pondered.

"Don't doubt yourself."

She smiled and nodded, appreciating the sincerity.

He let her be, closing the door, the young empath looking up at the fading night. She'd have been lying if she said she'd never thought about who _Red X_ was, that she'd never wondered what awaited the world beneath that mask. Only now, it appeared that she did, but even so, she couldn't help but recall that appearances could be deceiving.

Still, there was something struck within her that she couldn't quite keep down, something pulling her in a sudden direction she never thought she'd go.

She opened the door and saw him at the bottom of the stairs, typing on his phone.

"X wait," she called and bound down the steps.

He glanced up from the screen and grinned coyly, suspecting he'd won. "Something you _need,_ Sunshine?"

Raven smiled and met him at the bottom. "Maybe," she replied precociously.

"So you haven't made up your mind yet?"

She bit her lip again with more confidence and shook her head. "Not yet."

He pressed his lips together; this really was quite the chase. "Well, maybe I can help convince you; in private, of course?" He turned away and crossed the hall, opening a door to a vacant room. "Ladies first?"

Raven leaned against the wall, letting her gaze fall down the hall, making sure no one lay witness to the fact she was about to enter a room with the notorious _Red X_. She looked back at him again and pushed herself off the wall. The two sharing a sultry smirk as she walked passed, X closing the door as Raven took sight of her surroundings.

The room was smaller than the apartment she shared with Dick, the bed only being a twin on a rickety bed frame. X had flicked on a dim light, its amber glow muted by a dusty old lamp shade.

"This is romantic," Raven said with playful sarcasm.

She could suddenly feel X at her back and his breath on her ear as he asked, "So, how do you want me to _convince you_?"

She giggled a little bit with a smile. "I don't know, I thought you were the one with _the game_?"

He chuckled in her ear as a strong hand wrapped around her waist. "Oh," he hummed, "well don't worry, I got plenty of _game_. I'm just trying to get a read on you."

"What'd you mean?" she mused looking back at him.

"Well," he continued slowly, "whether or not you're the kind of girl who wants to be _taken_ or the kind of girl that _does the taking_."

She gave him another kittenish smirk. "What if I'm a little bit of both?"

He locked her gaze and leaned in, letting his hand travel down her midriff. For a moment Raven let her back press against his chest and torso, his free hand guiding her chin toward his lips. But just before the contact was made, Raven felt his fingertips slipping below her belt. She reach down and pushed his hand away, breaking his grip on her, a look of disappointment spilling over his face. She quickly turned and pressed her body against his, leaving him confused, but with her.

"Something wrong, Sunshine?" he asked as she looked up at him with a coy indecisiveness.

"I have a _stipulation_ ," she said, letting her fingers tug at his collar gently."

"Hey, I am more than willing to go down on you, if that is what you're getting at—"

Raven let out a rather big laugh than she typically would under different circumstances. "That is...umm… really good to know, but that's—that is _not_ what I meant." Her smile faded a moment as she looked him in the eye again. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

X nodded.

" _He_ can't know," she lamented, feeling a little guilty.

He took her face in his hands and pulled her close, her grip softly clutching his wrists. "I would never do that to you."

She smiled up at him and let her hands glide up and down his forearms, feeling the fine hair that dusted the skin below her palm. A question begging to fall from her lips. "Have you ever _thought about me_ before?"

He let out a gruff laugh; she wasn't kidding when she said she needed convincing. "You have a weird idea of _foreplay_."

He let a hand fall down her back, slipping down each vertebrae, inches away from tasting her. She let her arm wrap around his back, still tangling his collar in her fingers.

"But if you're asking me if I've ever thought about what it would be like to fuck you, than yeah, I've thought about it, more than once in fact," he huffed, helping himself to a handful of her ass. "What about you?"

Raven freed a warm sigh, digging her nails into the back of his neck and nodded.

X locked eyes with her and pushed her against the counter, "Tell me," he breathed haughtily, undoing her belt and began work on the buttons.

"Uh," Raven laughed slightly, the request leaving her vulnerable. "Um," she began as he hoisted her atop the counter, stepping between her legs. "I guess—I—Imagined it would be like this..."

He smiled, taking her by the hair. "Like how?"

"You... taking control," she replied thinly.

He stepped out of his boots, and pulled her deeper into his lap. "So you do like being _taken_?" He smirked against her lips.

She smiled impishly, as he pulled her head back and leaned in once more. This time letting his lips melt against hers. At first, her body stiffened, the reality that she was literally _going to bed with her enemy_ a little fresh on her. However, this dissolved as his tongue brushed her lips. She took a deep breath and breathed him in like a poison, as sweet as cyanide. Her arms slid across the smooth plane of his back. He broke from her a moment and pulled off his shirt, Raven wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled off her tight black sweater. His hands then tangled in her hair again, kissing her deeper, his hands traveling feverishly to her breast, exploring the point where her tits spilled from the black lace of her bra. He nibbled at her neck, his hands falling to her hips, his fingers curling around her jeans, pulling them down passed her thighs.

Raven caught her breath, her chest falling heavy, as X finished removing the denim. He knelt down, taking a moment to admire the form of her legs, taking note of her near flawless skin and well-formed muscles. Yet her structure was still so delicate. So lovely as he reveled in her femininity. He gave her an elfish glance and gripped her thighs, his blue eyes fell to the vulnerability before him. She could feel his warm breath hit her most personal boundary as his tongue began to leisurely trace the lines of her anatomy. Her posture tightened, a soft moan liberating itself. His eyes stared up at her devilishly, watching her head roll back, the hills of her breasts falling with each lust filled cry. He let his tongue sink deeper, her sweet taste nothing but encouraging. She could feel her thighs clench wickedly, the burn between them getting the better of her and her biology.

"Fuck" she gasped as his tongue stroked her sweetly and unrelenting.

He let it weave through her entanglement and slide up, replacing it with his two fingers as they slowly entered, his tongue now drawing over her forbidden knot like an oyster protecting its pearl. She cried out breathlessly, a warm giggle vibrated against her as her assailant couldn't help but revel in the illustrious torcher she'd been stricken with. He slipped his tongue within her once more, with more ferocity this time. She cursed him poetically, lost in the thrall as he'd overcame her in a way that many men could not.

"Uh, okay! Okay!" she whined painfully, "if you don't fuck me, I'm gonna lose it."

His gaze met hers as her body slowly melted. He rose from her lap, his hands wasting no time undoing his belt, Raven helping him pull down the garment.

"Wow you really want this, dontcha Sunshine?" he teased with a grin.

A smirk met his words as she pulled him against her open lap. "Just shut up and fuck me, X."

She got her wish rather expediently, the thief stealing her without as much as a second thought. He watched her gasp as he sank into her warmth, a subtle moan following as he filled her. He rocked into her softly, as if teasing her. Their eyes locked and he took hold of the back of her neck, her arms snaked around his.

"Well fuck, baby, I bet you never thought this would happen," he groaned, continuing to pump.

"Uh," she sighed, "I can't say I did."

He kissed her, the empath biting his lip as he pulled her hair, his rocking growing harder and more frequent. She bucked in sync with him, pulling him deeper as she gripped her fine legs around him. He gave her a powerful thrust, leaving her quivering and lifted her off the counter. Raven let her hands fall behind her back while X turned her toward the bed. She unclasped her bra, allowing it to slowly fall from her breasts and shoulders. X watched the garment fall and set her down on the bed, her back falling to the mattress as he looked upon all her beauty. Temporarily taken by her, but completely bewitched. His hands encompass the bare flesh of her breasts, kissing her neck as his ring finger traced her nipple. He slowly traveled down the plane of her chest, her skin growing hot as the fired stoked within her. His arms sunk behind her back, his lips and tongue feasting on the fruit of her breasts, her body tightening around him as his pace grew deeper and harder.

He could feel her nails scratch down his back as she moaned into his mouth, her fingers slowly traipsing along his lean muscles. He released her lips from his, only to hear a feverish cry erupt from her throat, his _name_ falling from her lips as she begged him to go on. He complied with her demand, thrusting into her with more vigor, desperate to bring her to the very edge of the world. However, he could not mask his disappointment. The _name_ she called for nothing more than a well written fiction, knowing when she came, she'd cry out for a man who simply didn't exist.

Raven noticed the disruption in him, is soul feeling a little wounded. "You okay?" she asked breathlessly.

He glanced up at her, realizing she'd picked up on his turmoil. He halted a moment and pulled himself from her loins, flipping her over and reentering without missing a beat. His hand struck her ass and slid up her spine where his fingers wove through her mess of dark hair.

"Don't worry about me, Sunshine," he whispered in her ear. His free hand slipped beneath her, touching her sinfully as he began to ride her again, leaving her groaning. "All I want is to feel you cum."

He pulled her to her feet, the empath rising to her tiptoes to meet his height. His motion felt painfully good, leaving her at his every whim as he dove into her maximum depth. Her hands gripped the sheets, her cries growing more desperate.

"I'm almost there," she panted, his rhythm more punishing.

He took hold of her hips, holding her firmly against him, enticed by the sight before him. The whole encounter somehow unreal. He watched her back arch, her core growing tighter, completely engulfing him in the waves. An agonizing moan followed, leaving her utterly breathless. The feeling echoed up his cock, robbing him of his composure as her climax erupted. His own dire need finally came to fruition, the high hitting him all at once, and he came crashing down in that same breath.

"Fuck," he grunted painfully and collapsed on the bed.

Raven rolled onto her back, her breathing still labored in her foggy daze. He could tell she was still reeling.

"That was fucking nuts," she breathed beside her temporary lover.

"Shit, Sunshine, that was—" X began, but just wasn't sure what to say. "I think I'm in love?..."

Raven smiled, giggling at the proclamation. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, but don't get too cozy. It's probably not gonna happen again."

"That's what you said about _this_ ," X countered playfully, "I wouldn't rule out a _round two_."

"Well not tonight, or day," Raven proclaimed wittily. "I'm spent."

"Agreed," X replied. "I think I gave you everything I had left."

"And for that I'm grateful," she smiled. She paused thinking back to his inner struggle, her own proposal clicking at the tip of her tongue. "Though I'm not really sure _who_ I should be grateful to?" She looked back at him with question, his face falling into a more serious expression. "You can tell me; I won't tell anyone?"

X rolled to his side, his face perplexed. "You want me to tell you _my name_?"

She nodded. "I mean, only if you want?"

He looked over her body, taking in her curves and bends, wondering if he opened up to her if she'd consider having him again. She smirked, sitting up, gravity hardly taking hold of her full breasts, the thief watching as they fell to perfection.

"It's okay if you don't," she said beginning to lift off the bed.

He took her wrist and stopped her, her body sinking back down to the mattress. She turned her posture to face him and looked down with remorse for whatever he had to say.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," he started as he rose up to meet her, "it's just that… if you knew, you probably wouldn't trust me anymore..."

She looked at him and nodded, feeling a darkness creep up on her, one that was somehow familiar, like a shadow neither of them could quite escape.

"Okay, I get it," she said somberly, his glance leaving her shamefully. She placed her hand on his, but he still refused to look at her. "Listen, I know you'll never tell me, and that's fine. Deep down, I know you're a good person."

He looked back at her and smiled. "Don't seem so sure about that," he teased lightly and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Well I never said I didn't think you were a dog," she laughed.

"Hey I might be a dog, but it turns out that you're a goddamn sex kitten!"

"I wouldn't go as far to call myself a sex kitten, _sexually repressed_ is probably more appropriate."

X smiled, the urge to point out the obvious biting at him, but didn't, knowing it would probably never get him laid again.

"Well then maybe you should give into your urges more often?"

"Yeah, but you'd like that too much," she teased.

"I like a lot of things too much," he replied doggishly, "but you, you're something special."

Her smile soften as she looked back at him more earnestly and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, the two of them letting themselves fall into one another again.

"So round two?" Raven smiled impishly.

A shitting grin filed X's face, "You're on, Sunshine!"


End file.
